Cable storage devices are known including, for example, a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 includes various features for organizing the fibers. One fiber organizing feature is two spools shaped to control the bend radii of the fibers so that the minimum bend radii is not exceeded. Storing excess lengths of fibers, organizing them and protecting them from damage is desired by the device. There is a continued need in the art for further management devices which address concerns in the telecommunications industry such as ease of use, size, reliability, cost, and protection of the fibers.